Something New
by kalidescopedisaster
Summary: I'm doing 64 prompts to get back into the swing of writing. (title and rating subject to change)
1. 1: Lock and Key (2 AM)

_Author's Note:_ Hello, everyone. I'm back and I'm trying to get back into writing. This is nowhere where I used to be but I found 64 damn prompts and now I'm trying to write more. I wrote this almost two months ago and I've just gotten around to posting it. It's really short because I'm just getting back into writing and I apologize! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I really want to become a better writer, so please help me out.

_Title:_ Lock and Key (2 A.M.)

_Summary:_ No rest for the wicked. (A strange AU I have no plans for.)

_Characters:_ Ami Mizuno

* * *

1: 2 A.M.

In a disarray of books, writing utensils, and notebooks; Ami Mizuno slept. In an attempt to watch the "comets" that were currently plaguing the night sky for the past week. These comets, much to Ami's annoyance, were celebrated by the press as an "unexpected and beautiful gift from the Cosmos". They were also advising everyone the best times to watch with a telescope. (Much to everyone's shock, Usagi wondered aloud if there was spike in telescope sales by some shady shop that conveniently just set up town. Minako joked that she was becoming self-aware.)

The sleeping soldier of wisdom laid still on her side with her legs curled to her chest and one arm held a book to her chest and another folded behind her head. This was the third night in a row where she had fallen asleep at this time, despite the energy drinks and the small exercises to help her blood flow; she did these to stay awake. Usually, she had no issue staying up this late. She easily breezed through the final hours of the night and the early hours of morning before finally closing her eyes at five and not waking up again until precisely a quarter until nine. Although Ami knew what kind of toll it was on her body, it didn't bother her too much. Ami spent most of her nights reading and analyzing the current events in the city or her friends' lives. They always seemed to be having a more challenging time than she.

Compared to her friends—particularly her fellow guardians—Ami thought she had a rather easy life. Her parents were well-off and both living. She had a distant but friendly relationship with both. They let her take care of herself how she felt it was fit and were never condescending. They respected her as a person and were never too concerned with her affairs. When she saw her fellow senshi's parents, she felt a pang of loneliness but shrugged it off quickly, believing that she had raised herself fairly well.

She stirred in her sleep and her grasp released the book. Her relaxed arm and the book made separate but quiet thuds against the floor. In the studio apartment, the curtains began to blow gently in a non-existent breeze and the window began to rattle until it opened. A figure crawled in from the patio, as if to stop her heels from clicking.

Once on the carpet, the woman's legs swept underneath each other in order to stand. The movement was fast and soundless. She kicked the mess of supplies surrounding the young soldier. The books' paths jutting all over the otherwise neat living room and kitchen.

When she finally reached her destination, she crouched once more. Her long fingers curled around Ami's jaw. With her other hand, she dusted the girl's bangs. Satisfied with herself, the woman smirked. The hand that tenderly brushed the sleeping girl's bangs became rigid and her fingers began to extend beyond their joints. She pressed her long fingernail into the center of Ami's forehead. In an act of defense, the symbol of Mercury began to its brilliant cerulean. Although she was still asleep, her eyes tightened as if to aid the symbol.

Despite Mercury's reflex, the fingernail continue to delve deeper into the soldier's skull. The woman's eyes began to flash with reflections of her memories and knowledge. Her cackle filled the room at an ear-splitting volume. Her laugh ceased when she uttered in a honeyed and high-pitched voice,

"It's nice to see you again, princess."

She removed her fingernail from Mercury's forehead and her hand from around her jaw. Mercury fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I won't kill you today." She said through her teeth. "You should be proud of my self-control." She spat on her face. "Gods know you didn't have a drop of it." The woman walked back to the window and slammed it shut. Then jumped off of the balcony into the bustling lights of the city.


	2. 45: Little Gold Bands (Rings)

_Author's Note: _Haha not doing these in order.

_Title:_ Little Gold Bands (Rings)

_Summary:_ Thoughts are a bad thing

_Characters:_ Minako Aino and appearances from the Inner Senshi

* * *

45: Rings

Minako wears rings. Small, gold circles wrap around every other finger. Some have intricate designs (the ones she pocketed from her mother), some are just boring gold bands (the one she found on the streets and the one that Ami gave her when she was cleaning out her jewelry box). She didn't used to be one for rings until she realized how much she popped her knuckles. In place of one habit she formed another; she spins the little gold rings around her long and slender fingers.

She spins mostly when she thinks. Which by the way, Minako hates when she thinks. It's too fast and she never makes the right decision any way. Even when she plans and plans, her ideas always fall through. She doesn't like the feeling of her wrists resting on a flat surface and her fingers idly spinning the small metal bands. It means something is happening. Something she can't improve or get over immediately.

Yet it's some sort of comfort. Twist right, twist right, twist right, left, left, left…fold hands…begin again…what was it she was thinking about?

Oh right.

Whenever the girls get view of her habit, they touch her in some manner. Makoto calls her name and places her hand on her shoulder. Her sturdy grip rocks her a bit. She pushes something, anything really even if it's one of Ami's textbooks, closer to her, as if to call her attention to that.

Rei's hand comes fast and hard down on her twiddling fingers. She barks to her to stop but Minako can see the worry in her eyes. If Minako is being serious, then maybe they really are in trouble.

Ami's response is a gentle touch on the twisting hand and a kind smile to match. It'll be okay, Minako. Please don't worry. We'll all be fine. Ami's wrong because they're never fine. But they all know that. The unspoken words between the guardians.

They put too much pressure on her, don't they…?

Usagi-chan. Oh little Usagi-chan. She grasps one of her hands tightly and it's obvious to Minako that she wants to wish her different thoughts. That in that moment, she feels the same. She wishes they could spend this time with thoughts of candy-colored clothes, dreams of romance, violent video game boss deaths, and ice cream dates.

Minako catches herself dreaming of the time before they were senshi. Not that she wants to return to that time exactly but she wishes she could bring them with her. She wishes they could have grown up together. Makoto climbing trees, Rei being too serious about playing house, Ami reading way before they knew the alphabet, Usagi and Minako collecting stuffed animals. Makoto was probably really big into dolls, dressing them, and posing them in the miniature furniture. Rei and Ami would've made sure everyone knew her doll's successful career path. They could've spent their days chasing each other in the hot sun. Ami and Usagi would've been covered in Band-Aids because they're so clumsy. (Ami when she's not paying attention. Usagi…just all the time.) Makoto and Minako would've been all over the place, wouldn't they have? Going to festivals with all of them, feeling at home at such an early age…

"Mina-chan." Makoto says quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

Minako's eyes are still glazed when her smile goes to her lips. She starts speaking still staring at her hands. "Oh nothing." Her eyes finally shift to Mako's worried ones. "Just kind of lost in thought." This time she smiles so hard it pinches the rest of her face. "I'm fine!"

Usagi and Makoto look to one another for a brief moment and sadly smile. Rei's eyes narrow but she decides it isn't worth it. Ami lets out a small sigh and resumes speaking about what they know about this mysterious villain.

The spinning begins again.


End file.
